The present disclosure relates to simultaneous use of two separate networks, and the leveraging of connectivity on one network to create a logical connection on the second network.
An Internet protocol (“IP”) address is used alone, or in conjunction with software endpoints called ports, by applications and communication stacks to establish an Internet connection between two intelligent devices such as computers. The IP address for a computer can be static or assigned dynamically when the computer connects to an intranet or the Internet. A dynamic IP address can change each time the computer connects to an intranet or the Internet.
An IP connection is established after one of the computers discovers the other computer's IP and port addresses before establishing the IP connection. A computer can publish its IP and port addresses in a known location with a known IP address so that another computer can access the first computer's IP and port addresses. These known locations are sometimes referred to as “buddy lists”. This method of establishing an IP connection employs a pre-arranged agreement to establish the connection.